Boys and Their Toys(TOPXD-Lite Yaoi)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Everyone knows TOP likes toys. He had just got a new one and is now looking for someone to play with.


Boys and Their Toys

(TOPXD-Lite)

Rated: R

Summary: Everyone knows TOP loves toys. He had recently got a new one and, well, he needs someone to try it on.

This is a present for Daesung, whose birth day is coming up on 4-26-13

I do not own these lovely boys I just ship them together, like any normal person would.

~Start Story~

Everyone knows that Top (Choi Seung-Hyun) loves toys, if you were to walk into this man's room it would be ovious. He has shelves upon shelves of his favorite action figures and stuffed animals from over the years he was in high school and younger.

Recently this fine young man had bought this special toy online and when it came in the mail he had spent a substantial amount of time thinking about who he should show it to. HE needed someone who he could trust and know that they could appreciate this toy as much as he would want that person too. Then it struck the blue haired man. He knew just the person. A smirk plastered on his face as he thought of the upcoming events that he will set for the unsuspecting uke.

Daesung's POV

I sighed to myself out of exsustion. I and the guys had just finished practice for our newest song, Fantastic Baby, and we all had headed off into our own directions to our dressing rooms in order to get out of our funky costumes. I was currently wearing those black baggy jeans with the silver belt that covered my belly button. The chains I wore with the bracelets were left on stage. My body felt sticky with sweat. Gd was in his usual mood when it comes to slacking, so like always we were worked to the bone.

As I reached my dressing room door I heard my name being called. Turning I saw one of the back stage employees jogging up to me. "Yeah?" I asked. "Mr. Choi asked if you could go to his dressing room, he has something to ask you." I nodded my head and the man jogged back from where he came, returning back to work. "What does he want to ask me?" It's not unusual for us to ask each other things, just a little weird when we ask each other to come to our dressing rooms for a simple question when we first finish rehearsal. Backing away from the door I retreated back down the hall way to TOP's room, wanting to see what he wants before I change into more comfortable clothes.

As I stood outside his door I felt my face heat up. I really do like TOP as more than a friend. It's just nothing I will admit to him personally or any of the other guys either. Sure we are pretty open with each other; it's just that I don't want to be rejected. It hurt if you know what I mean. I brought up my fist and just as I was about to knock wooden door opened to reveal a TOP. "Um...Hi, someone said you uh, needed to talk to me?" His brown narrow eyes placed themselves on me and I immediately felt uncomfortable. My hands instinctively went to the side of my pants were I began to fidget and pull at them. "Yeah, here come in." He opened the door wider and stepped to the side allowing room for me to step inside.

My eyes wondered as I sat on the red sofa he had place on the adjacent wall near a small two door closet that held most of his clothes. Across on the other wall was a desk with a mirror and was littered with products he uses. A small wooden chair rested in front of it. HIs carpet was a maroon color` and matched the light tan of his walls. Posters of their albums hung on the walls to add a more comfortable environment to the room. "So what did you have to ask?" I broke the silence. After he closed the door he walked over to the small desk with the mirror. "Well I wanted to ask you if you uh would like to play with me." MY mouth hung open, was he really asking me to play with him? And what kind of play are we talking about? A tint of red came to my face. "Well I got this new toy the other day and in my opinion it takes two people, or it's just not as fun." As I was about to answer TOP had begun to remove the white dress shirt he wore under his blue suit in the video. The jacket rested on the chair of the desk and that is where he placed the shirt when he fully took it off. His white skin glistened under the artificial light. It was unusual to see his skin considering he doesn't show it regularly like the rest of, plus I heard that he's a little self-conscious about his body after he lost all that weight to join BIG BANG. My eyes were glued as his muscles flexed with every movement he made, when he turned his body to set the shirt down and to turn to face me. "So what do you say?" He asked placing his colossal hands on his hips. HIs deep voice had snapped me out of my paralysis on his body. I smiled up at him, the blush never leaving my face. "Sure." When my eyes met his smile dropped a tad as I realized the way he was looking at me. It seemed filled with a hunger or as if there was something he was not telling me. Still though I didn't really care to read to into it, I was just happy that he had asked me to play with him and not one of the other members. "Great, then let's play."

TOP had made his way to the closet next to the couch. "Well hey, I'll be right back, I need to change." I stood up and just as I was about to start walking TOP had called out my name and I turned only to be met by a baggy white shirt tossed in my face. Taking it in my hands I pulled it back and held it out in front of me. It had to be at least double my size because as I held it to my body it could have been a dress. "Go ahead and use that D, I would give yo pants, but I doubt you would fit in anything of mine." He closed the closet and held a pink box in his hands. Not wanting to be disrespectful to him I took the shirt and sat it down and began to remove the silver the belt. As I rested it on the chair I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to see TOP looking at me. "Oh sorry would you like me to get changed somewhere else?" I asked unsure if he wanted to see me strip right in front of him. "No no you're fine." I nodded my head and blushed. Unbuttoning my pants they slipped on my hips and fell to the ground showing my lil' ducky boxers. I heard a snicker and looked up to see TOP stifling his laughter. "Why are yo laughing, they were all I had, I have to do laundry!" My face became even redder if that was possible. "I'm not laughing, they're cute D really." I didn't buy it for a minute and just through on the shirt and let it slips to the middle of my boxers which reached to mid-thigh. Resting my pants on top of the belt I moved to sit next to TOP, who has yet to open the pink box.

I smiled at the man next to me as he began to lift the lid. Putting it to the side he reached over to me and grabbed my hands, pulling them over to the box. "Ready?" He asked placing my hands on top of pink tissue paper. I could feel about four round objects, each one a little bigger than the last. I looked at him with a curiosity in my stare. "What is that?" I finally ask. HE then released my hands and turned his body slightly so that we were facing each other a little more. Our knees barely touching as he did so. "Go head look." I pinched a side of the tissue between my thumb and pointer finger and pulled back the pink paper. My eyes widened slightly. I have never seen a toy such as this. It had four balls, each a different size; all ties together on a thin white string and the thing had a small ring at the end after the largest ball. I looked up at TOP. "What kind of toy is this?" I pulled it out and held two in each hand. TOP took a hold of the box and placed it on the floor. I looked at him to see a sly smirk on his nice features. I suddenly felt a knot in my stomach and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

TOP's POV

D held the anal balls in his hands and as he did I reached my hand across his legs towards his crotch. I heard a small whimper in his throat. Taking hold of one leg I moved it out of the way and reached in-between his legs under his cock to his clothed hole. "It's for this D." I smiled up at the smaller guy. He blushed and I felt his body shiver slightly. Pressing into the fabric and hole. His hands had moved from shock and the anal balls had fell in-between his legs. "T, T, Top, wh-what are you, you doing!?" He asked his face turning a bright scarlet and his body moving backwards tell he hit the arm of the couch. Smiling I took the toy and climbed onto the couch so that I was practically on all fours. Grabbing his right leg that hung slightly over the edge and dragging it over so that I was in-between his thin, smooth, white legs. "You said you wanted to play with me, remember." I brought my face closer to his flushed one, with my arms on either side of his face. "Bu-but." He whimpered. I could feel his body become aroused as I brought my mouth to his ear and allowed my hot breath to wash over the sensitive skin. "Come on Daesung," I put some emphasis on his name, "Play with me." His shaky hands pressed against my naked chest and for a second there I thought he was going to push me away, but instead he pressed his palms on my pecs and slowly slid them up to my neck. I closed my eyes, taking in the feeling of his soft flesh on my own. I felt myself become even more aroused at his touch. "TOP..." I pulled back to stare at D, "What is it? Is something wrong?" My right hand came up to cuff his baby like face. "Uh well," He lowered his gaze, "You're kind of poking me, it feels weird." He half mumbled. I Fallowed his hazel eyes and saw that he was staring at my boner that proceeded to stab him in his own hardening member. I laughed a little and placed my lips inches from his own, "I'm sorry, would you like me to move it?" He softly shook his head no allowing his soft brown hair to fall in front of him, making him even more...delectable.

I pressed my lips against his soft pale pink ones. My lounge slid over my lips and on to D's were he easily allowed me inside. I explored every inch of his wet cavern. My hands did the same thing with his thin body. I slipped them under the white shirt, taking a hold of his small nipples that quickly hardened to a stub under my touch. As I began to pinch them and pull softly the younger moaned into my mouth and arched his body into mine, causing our erections to make contact from under our clothes. This caused both of to push our bodies into on another and groan into the others mouths.

I broke the kiss, allowing both of us to gasp for air. Grabbing the edge of the shirt I began to pull it off and when it got o his arms and shoulders D had helped me remove it all the way. I sat up on my knee and unbuckled my dress pants. D's hands shot out to help me with the button and zipper, He seemed quite egger to get me out of my pants. The anal balls were on the side of D and as I stood to fully remove my pants. D had taken the balls in his hands and began to put one in his mouth. I stopped half in removing my pants and stared at the erotic show in front of me. D had closed his eyes and sucked at the smallest ball, wrapping his saliva all around it. When he finished the first on he moved to the second on. My member had hardened to a painful tightness and I quickly got rid of the clothes blocking it from hanging loose. I reached for D's Ducky boxers and pulled them down as he was on the last ball. HIs erection stood tall, like mine, but he was still not as long as me. He opened his eyes and they had widened as he looked at me standing in front of him in my birthday suit. "I guess GD was right, you so have a nice body." I smiled and grabbed his wrist that held the balls and with my other hand I took them from him. Leaning in I went for another kiss which D was all too happy to oblige to. My hands went to his hip, were I pulled at them and broke the kiss as I flipped his body. "Wha-what are you doing Seung-Hyun?" He asked as is arms rested over the arm rest and he laid his head on the cushion. His ass was planted in the air and his back dipped down. My hands automatically went to his cheeks and I ran my thumbs through the crack coming into contact with his puckered hole.

"You doing okay D?" I asked making sure I wasn't moving too fast. "HE nodded his head." I'm, I'm so hot right now, put one in!" He practically whined. I smirked at his whines and happily obliged. "This is going to hurt a little." He nodded and he gripped the arm rest a little. Taking the first small ball I coated it with a little more saliva and placed it at his entrance. Slowly I pushed it in. D's body became tense and a soft whimper was heard from his beautiful tips. "Don't worry it will feel better, just push your body into it, okay." "O-kay." His voice hitched the first time and I could tell he was a little uncomfortable. Not wanting his to be too uncomfortable I brought my face down to his hole and stuck out my lounge. I began to lick his hole were the thin white thread flowed from. D moaned as my tongue worked its magic and penetrated his hole. joining the ball inside. "Ah~TAH...so good." D moaned pushing his body into my face, out of pleasure. Grabbing the next ball I removed my tongue and place the ball at the hole and place it inside.

Daesung panted in ecstasy as his ass was filled with all four balls. His cock dripped with pre cum as his hole was wet with his own fluids and some of my saliva. "Ready for the next part?" I asked unsure if he wanted to continue.

I rested my body over his and was talking into his ear. My hands snaked around his waist and my right hand had made it to his dripping member. I took it in my hand and pumped it slightly causing D to moan and push his body into my hand. "Ah, ah, Seung, Seung, I want you inside me." I smiled and pulled my body back. "If that's what you want." My hands had moved to his hip and I positioned myself at his entrance. Not bothering to remove the balls I began to press into him. "Ahhh~" He let out a cry of pain but as he began to push into my cock and I pressed into him I could tell that his pain had subsided. as I went deeper inside him I brushed against the balls causing a moan from my younger member. "Move, Fa-Fatser!" He called out and I did. I thrusted my hips in and out rubbing against the balls on one side and D's skin on the other side. My hands had dug into D's hips; there will definitely be bruises tomorrow. With every thrust D's body went forward, his own hardened member rubbing against the couch. I through my head back grunting as I slammed into him. Daesung moaned and called out my name every now and then making me go faster and harder.

The sound of skin smacking skin filled the room and in-between our bodies became wet with our juices causing a squishing sound. The friction on both ends didn't take long to cause both of us to reach our climaxes. "Se-Seung I'm cum-." D's body tensed and he ejaculated on his toned stomach and the arm of the chair. The sound of his climax had drawn me to my own and I grabbed a stronger hold of his hips and my hot seed released inside him. I rode out my orgasm, trusting in and out of him. A small stream of cum had dripped down his leg. Before I pulled out I reached down and grabbed the white shirt. Pulling out I wiped myself off. "I'm going to pull out the balls okay." I said. "Okay just be gentle." D said as he prepared for the soreness of the removal of the toy. I reached for the small hoop on the end of the thread and lightly pulled them out. D grunted and whimpered as I did. The balls were socked with mine and his juices and ended up completely drenching the shirt. Moving the shirt to the floor I helped D turn around so that we were back to our first position with me between his legs. "You're really messy." I said laughing slightly well dipping in for a soft peck on his lips. "I wonder why." D said smiling. "Don't worry I'll clean you up." I smiled and just as I was about to go down on my new lover I heard my dressing room door open.

I and D looked over at the door to see our lovely Vi standing there with his mouth slightly opened and his eyes wide with shock. "Can I help you?" I snap, mad at being interrupted. I could see D in the corner of my eye blushing madly and trying to hide behind me.

Vi smirked as his eyes found his way to my toy. "So that's how you guys spend your free time, playing with toys."

~The End~

Well I hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I did, and I am sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistakes it's like 12 in the morning. Thanks for reading


End file.
